


Affairs of the Heart

by ElizabethDarcy78



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDarcy78/pseuds/ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BLURB: What was merely supposed to be a casual fling has turned out to be the most meaningful relationship of their lives. Don Draper, Peggy Olson, Stan Rizzo. Rated M for sexual content. *ONE SHOT* **Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything, I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affairs of the Heart

"Ms. Olson, Clarence Birdseye is on hold for you."

"Thank you, Marsha."

Peggy glanced at Stan to see if he had been listening, but he didn't look up from his sketch book. She grinned as she picked up the phone.

"This is Peggy."

"Meet me at the Roosevelt at 1:00. Our usual room."

"It's kind of short notice. I'm not sure I can do it."

"You're the boss...make up some excuse. Come on Peggy, I need you."

Peggy sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Peggy blushed as she hung up the phone and tried to curb her smile but failed miserably. She looked up and saw that Stan was eyeing her curiously.

"Why was that about?"

"It's nothing Stan."

Stan grinned, "I know a nooner when I hear it."

"You're disgusting!"

"Come on Peggy, who is he? I know something is going on...you've been all smiley like that for months."

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be none of your business?"

Stan shrugged, "Suit yourself. I was going to give you the chance to come clean to your old pal Stan, but I can take a hint."

"Thank you. Now I need to go to the printers."

"Right. Have fun at the printers." Stan said chuckling.

Peggy left the office a short while later. As she made her way to the hotel she thought about how everything had begun all those months ago and couldn't keep from smiling. She thought about their first kiss...how completely unexpected it was and how it had released all of their pent up feelings. She blushed when she thought about the first time they made love...on the couch in his office. The connection that that they had from knowing each other so long made it an intense experience. He was far and away the greatest lover she had ever had.

After it happened, they both agreed that while what they had shared was amazing, that it should never happen again...that preserving their working relationship was of the utmost importance. But things had already changed between them and they found that they both craved the intimacy that they had shared together.

They began meeting at the Roosevelt, usually after work. They were clear from the beginning that they weren't dating, that they were merely satisfying their physical needs. They both knew that failing at a romantic relationship with each other was unconscionable, especially since they both valued their working relationship so highly.

As time went on it became clear to each of them individually that despite their efforts to keep things casual, that they had both fallen deeply in love, though they had not yet admitted their true feelings to each other. Peggy assumed that her feelings would not be reciprocated. He was terrified that he would end up destroying everything they had together because of his inability to remain faithful in a relationship.

Meeting during work hours was unheard of given their busy schedules, but Peggy found that she was extremely excited about the prospect of seeing him today. She felt a nervous anticipation as she arrived at the hotel. She waited impatiently for the elevator and felt her stomach flutter as she knocked on the door to their room.

The door swung open and there he stood in his exquisitely tailored suit with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Hello Don." Peggy said, smiling brightly.

Don grinned, "Peggy, I'm glad you could make it." Don said and he kissed her on the cheek. Peggy took the proffered glass and entered the room. She took a long sip of her drink and set it down on the table. Don came up behind her and put his arms around her, encircling her waist. He pulled her close up against him and kissed her neck. Peggy closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Mmmmm, I've missed this."

"I missed you too Peggy." Peggy could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke and it gave her chills.

"When did your flight get in?"

"Early this morning. I plan to stop by the office later, but I wanted to see you first."

Don had been out of town for the last couple of weeks, working out of the Los Angeles office and she had felt his absence acutely. Peggy hadn't realized how accustomed she had become to seeing his face every day until he hadn't been there.

"Is everything finally squared away with Sunkist?"

Don chuckled, "The last thing I want to do right now is talk about work. All I could think about on the plane was how much I wanted to see you."

Peggy turned around to face him. She felt her breath catch when she looked at his face and saw a look that mirrored her own unspoken feelings.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

What Don didn't say was that he had realized while he was gone just how much he loved her, and that he felt like a part of him was missing when she wasn't with him. He didn't say that he never wanted to be apart from her again.

Don leaned his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. Peggy wound her arms around his neck and played with the hairs at the base of his neck.

Peggy could feel Don slide his hands up her bare arms to her shoulders. He then slowly unzipped her dress and slid the sleeves off of her shoulders, allowing the dress to pool at her feet. Don then removed his jacket and Peggy helped him to remove his tie. Don unbuttoned and removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt and removed his pants, leaving his in his undershirt and boxer shorts. Peggy wasted no time and she pulled her slip up and over her head and began removing her brassiere. Don insisted on helping her and he easily undid the fasteners in the back and removed her bra, revealing her full breasts. He then swept her off of her feet in one swift motion and placed her on the bed. He ran his hands up the shapely curves of her body until he reached her chest. He massaged her right breast before he took her nipple into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue, causing her to arch her back towards him. He repeated the process with her other breast before he kissed her passionately, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. Peggy could feel Don growing hard against her and she abruptly ended the kiss so that she could pull his undershirt over his head. She then ran her hands down his back and helped him remove his boxer shorts. Don easily removed her panties and then slid into her with ease. Peggy cried out with pleasure as the sensation of having Don deep within her overwhelmed her senses.

"Jesus, Peggy. You always feel so good!" Don hissed.

Don proceeded to begin thrusting into her deeply, slowly at first then gradually increasing in intensity. Peggy wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his body even closer. Don kissed her neck, then her jaw, and continued upwards until he reached her mouth, plunging his tongue deeply into her mouth once again. Peggy dug her fingers into his hair, tugging it as he thrust impossibly deeper into her. Peggy felt herself reaching the edge as the intensity and speed of Don's thrusting increased and he himself reached his climax. Peggy followed suit shortly thereafter and Don collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Don rolled off of her and lay next to her, pulling her close so that her head rest on his chest. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter off of the night stand and lit one up. He took a drag and then offered it to Peggy who took it gratefully. After she took a drag she handed it back to Don who placed it in the ashtray.

They lay there silent for quite some time, recuperating.

"I should go out of town more often if this is the reception I get when I return." Don said jokingly.

"Oh no, you are not allowed to go away again anytime soon. It's not fair that you get to go to California and I'm left here with Stan and Mathis."

"So, I'll take you with me next time. We can go to Disneyland."

Peggy's stomach fluttered as she thought about the implications of Don's statement.

"Don..."

"Look, I know that we both agreed that we wanted to keep things between us casual, but I realized something while I was gone."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you Peggy, and I have been for some time."

A feeling of genuine joy washed over her. "I love you too Don."

"We don't need to make this decision right now, but I would like to move forward with you. I want us to go out on an actual date and I would love to wake up next to you in the morning. I want us to be together."

Peggy was incredulous. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you'll think about it."

"Okay."

Don smiled gratefully and kissed the top of her head. Peggy shifted positions slightly so that she could run her fingers lightly across his abdomen, causing Don to draw a sharp intake of breath. He in turn gently caressed the curves of her body. She never felt more content than when they were lying together holding each other. She pressed her body up close to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Don sighed contentedly and focused his attentions to her backside.

"Peggy, I don't know if I've said this before, but you have a great ass." Don said appreciatively.

Peggy laughed. "Thank you Don, you're not so bad yourself."

Don chuckled and kissed her once more on the forehead.

"So how would this work...us dating?" Peggy asked a few minutes later.

"I honestly don't know. This is new territory for me too. We can just play it by ear."

"Aren't you still technically married?"

Don shook his head. "No. That was part of the reason I went to California...to finalize my divorce."

"Oh." Peggy didn't speak for a while, trying to digest all of what Don had just said. He was finally a free man, free to be with whomever he wanted...and he wanted to be with her.

"Are you okay with people at the office knowing about us?" Don asked

"That is one thing I am unsure of. I love that this is our little secret."

"Would it be so embarrassing to be seen with me?" Don said jokingly.

"That's not it and you know it. It's just...I love that there is a part of you that no one gets to see but me. When we're together like this, it's almost like the outside world doesn't exist. I don't know if I'm ready to share our personal lives with the world."

"Well we don't have to broadcast it if you don't want to. I will follow your lead."

"What if something goes wrong? We're both so terrible at relationships. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. We can take things day by day. I'm not asking you to marry me, I just want the freedom to take you out to dinner, or to the movies...someplace other than this hotel room."

Peggy chuckled. "So we'll go together like a couple of teenagers?"

Don laughed, "I've never had an actual girlfriend before. This is all new to me too."

"Can we still meet here occasionally?"

"Yes Ma'am. Whatever you want. I love you Peggy."

Peggy chose her next words very carefully and felt a little anxious before she said them out loud.

"I love you too, Dick."

A warm feeling washed over Don and he pulled her very close and tilted her head so that he could kiss her on the lips. He had almost forgotten that he had told her all about himself when they first got together. Unsurprisingly Peggy took the news in stride. She in turn told him all about her affair with Pete Campbell. It was a relief to both of them to unburden themselves of their deepest secrets and begin their relationship with total honesty.

"Do we have time for one more go around before we head back to work?" Peggy asked suddenly.

Don laughed heartily, "If we go very quickly. Flip over..."

Afterwards they both showered and returned to the office. Stan caught Peggy as she was walking in and Don followed her a step or two behind.

"That must've been some crisis at the printers! It's after 3:00!" Stan said with a smirk.

Peggy rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep from smiling. "Get back to work Stan."

"Yes Chief." Stan noticed Don as he walked past Peggy's door on the way to his office. "Welcome back Don! How was California?"

"Good, but I'm glad to be home." Don said with a significant look at Peggy. "If you both would excuse me, I need to check in with Meredith."

Don tipped his hat at Peggy and strode down the hall towards his office.

"Don, wait!" Peggy called out. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it, but she caught up with Don and grabbed his hand, halting his progress. Don turned to look at her in confusion. Peggy then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for today."

Don smiled warmly. "Anytime."

Don leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Dinner tonight, my place."

Don stood up to his full height with a mischievous look on his face.

Peggy grinned, "It's a date."

He squeezed her hand and then continued on to his office. His secretary didn't notice anything untoward in Don and Peggy's behavior but Stan did and he watched their interaction with astonishment. His mouth hung open and was about to speak when Peggy walked back towards him and held her hand up to stop him.

"Not now, Stan." Peggy said and she went into her office and shut the door with a huge smile on her face.

~THE END~


End file.
